Truth is Stranger Than Fiction or Is It?
by Mac3
Summary: Part 4 now PostedCrossover with The Sentinel. A woman and a body are found in the Las Vegas Desert. One of them has a connection to Grissom, read to find out.
1. The Story Begins

It was a semi quiet afternoon when Gil Grissom entered the building that housed the Las Vegas Criminalistics Bureau. The past couple of weeks had been quiet for a change, which was nice instead of having two ongoing cases at the same time and pulling double shifts.   
When he entered the break room he was greeted by Jim Brass, "What are you doing here? Wait, don't tell me we got another case huh?"   
"Yeah, Gil we do." Brass said with a grim look on his face.   
"Jim, what's going on?" Grissom didn't like the look that Brass was giving him, numerous thoughts started racing through Grissom's mind as to what type of a case they would be dealing with.  
"You might want to sit down." Grissom complied with a sinking feeling growing in the pit of his stomach.  
"Does the name Leah Chandle ring any bells to you?"   
"Yes it does, she's a famous crime novelist, she in trouble?" asked Gil.  
"Yeah, she is. She's in the hospital right now. Our guys found her badly beaten on the outskirts of town in the desert. Along with the body of another female, we were able to ID as Samantha Ristaw. We were able to id both of them, because whoever did this to them didn't take their wallets. Would you mind filling me in as to why your name was on the hospital contact sheet in case of an emergency for Ms. Chandle?"   
Grissom took a deep breath and let it out, "Leah's my daughter. I won't bore you with all the details now. Which hospital is she at?"   
"Las Vegas General Hospital. I'm afraid I'm going to have to give this case to Ecklie and his crew."   
"No! I don't want Ecklie touching this case at all. I'll step aside on this one and let Catherine or Warrick be the ones in charge. I'll just advise them." Jim could tell just from the look on Grissom's face that he would do what he would say.  
"All right. I'll take you to the hospital. You're in no condition to drive yourself there, and I'll inform the others." Brass said as Grissom rose from the chair that he was sitting in.   
  
Fifteen minutes later Grissom and Brass where at the Emergency Room's front desk.  
"Can I help you sirs?" asked the nurse at the call desk.  
"Yes, I'm Detective Jim Brass, and this is Gill Grissom, We need to know the room number for Ms. Leah Chandle."   
"And your relationship to Ms. Chandle would be?" questioned the nurse.  
"I'm her father, I'm listed on her call list." Grissom said trying to keep the harsh tone out of his voice. He knew the nurse was only doing her job.   
"She's in room 211. Which is straight ahead and to your left."   
"Thank you." Brass and Grissom said at the same time.   
  
When they entered Leah's hospital room Grissom couldn't believe the condition that his daughter was in.   
"Was she?" he asked trailing off.  
"No, there were no signs at all of sexual assault." Brass replied, and then going on asked, "Did Leah have any enemies or stalkers that you know of?"   
"Not that I can think of but she did at one time see a guy by the name of David Kane that was a real piece of work, he was very possessive and Leah got out of that relationship as fast as she could. Last time that I remember he was still behind bars."   
"I'll go back and check on that and let the others know where you are." Grissom nodded his head but his eyes were completely focused on his sedated daughter.  
  
By the time that Brass got back to the Criminalistics Bureau he could tell that he all ready had a brush fire on his hands that he would need to put out. Ecklie and his day crew were in the break room along with Grissom's crew and they were arguing about who had the rights to investigate this most recent case.  
  
"Gentleman!" Brass said raising his voice and then going on, "and ladies. "  
"Ah, Detective Brass, just the person that we were looking for."   
'I'm sure you were.' Brass thought to himself while he said, "If this has to deal with the Chandle and Ristaw case, the night crew is taking the investigation. Willows and Brown will be the lead investigators." Brass paused a beat and said, "That's all Ecklie, I'm sure you and your crew have better places to be then in here."   
Ecklie and his crew then headed out of the break room, after a few minutes of shock Catherine said, "What do you mean that Warrick and I are the lead investigators on this case, what about Gris?"   
"This case has a personal connection to Gil."   
"You've got to be kidding me." Sara Sidle snorted in disbelief.   
"I wish I weren't. Turns out that Ms. Chandle is Grissom's daughter."   
"He has a daughter?" asked Catherine in shock.  
"Yes, he does. I don't know all the details, but that's what I know. He didn't want Ecklie touching this case with a ten-foot pole. Just tell me I don't have to give you a win one for the Gipper speech do I?"   
"No Brass you don't. Where's Grissom now?" asked Nick Stokes.   
"He's at Las Vegas General Hospital. I've got to go and run a name in NCAVC and VICAP."  
"Talk about a bombshell." Said Nick when Brass exited the break room.  
"You've sure got that right. Warrick and I will go and check up on Grissom. Nick you and Sara go to the crime scene and double check to see if there wasn't anything that we missed."  
"Got it."   
"Let's roll." Nick said looking at Sara.   
  
Twenty-five minutes later Warrick and Catherine were at Las Vegas General Hospital. Catherine approached the nurse's station and asked, "Could you tell me which room Leah Chandle is in? I'm Catherine Willows and this is my partner Warrick Brown, we're with the Las Vegas Criminalistics Division and we would like to ask her a few questions."   
"Of course. She's in room 211 and her father's with her." Responded the nurse as she looked at the sheet of notes that she had on her desk. Warrick and Catherine said their thanks and then made their way to room 211. When they got there Grissom was half asleep and Leah was half awake.   
"Dad, we've got company." She said softly. Grissom woke up completely and looked over towards the door where Catherine and Warrick were standing.  
"Brass told you." Grissom stated.  
"Yes he did." Warrick   
"Leah, this is Warrick Brown and Catherine Willows. Warrick, Catherine, my daughter Leah Chandle."   
"It's nice to meet you, I wish the circumstances would have been different though." Leah said.  
"Same here. I've read a few of your books. They're very good." Warrick said with a grin.  
"Thanks."  
"Leah, if it's all right with you, we' d like to ask you a few questions."   
"That's fine with me, Catherine."   
"Great. Do you have any idea who your attacker was?"   
"I'm not too sure. Whoever it was attacked me from behind."   
"Um, I remember reading somewhere in an interview that you did that you at one time had a stalker."   
"Yeah, you could call him that. He was an acquaintance of mine, but he thought that we were more than that."  
"Has he tried contacting you recently?" questioned Catherine.  
"You'd have to check with my publicist, she handles all my mail, and there's no way that he could have gotten in touch with me over the phone, because I have an unlisted phone number. "  
"Are you currently seeing anyone?"   
"Yes, but he's in Washington. He's an anthropology professor. I can tell you this much he doesn't have a police record, his doctoral thesis was on the intricacies of interactions in a police station, and he had observer privileges."   
"This is news to me." Grissom said giving his daughter a look.  
"I've told you about him, remember? I even told you that you and Captain Banks shared the same sentiment that he was a neo-hippie flower child, with too much time on his hands ever since the Grateful Dead broke up."  
"Now I remember." Grissom said with a grin.  
"We have one more question to ask you Leah and then we'll let you get your rest. Did you know a Samantha Ristaw?"   
"Yes, she was one of my assistants. She was with me at the time of my attack, why do you ask?"   
"She was murdered tonight, and her body was found near yours. I'm sorry," said Warrick. 


	2. The Plot Thickens

Leah nodded her head and then said, "Will you notify her family for me?"   
"It's all ready been done. We'll be keeping in contact with you. If you can think of anything else, don't be afraid to call us." Catherine said as she motioned for Warrick to start following her out.   
"I'll be right back Leah. I just want to have a few words with Catherine and Warrick."   
Once all three of them were outside in the hallway Grissom said, "I don't have to tell you how serious this case is."  
"No Gris, you don't he's still out at large and we don't know what he will do next. We've got everything under control. Just go back in there and be with your daughter. She needs you." Catherine said.   
Grissom nodded his head and then before Warrick and Catherine made their way down the hall he said, "Thanks."  
"You'd be doing the exact same thing if it were one of us." Warrick said then going on, "We're going to find whoever did this Gris, I promise you."   
  
(Later the next day in Cascade, Washington.) Jim Ellison came back from his shift at the Major Crimes Division a little earlier than usual. He sure hoped that Blair was at home. He had heard from Simon some rather terrifying news about Leah Chandle, Blair's girlfriend being involved in an attack in Las Vegas, and there was really no easy way to break the news to him.  
"Hey Jim. What are you doing back so early? " Blair Sandburg asked as he entered the kitchen area of the loft that they shared together from the study.   
"Hey, Chief." Blair then noticed that something was off in the tone of his friend's voice and the look on his face was also sending up warning signals.   
"Jim, man, what's going on?"  
"I have some bad news Blair, did Leah say where she was going on vacation?"   
"Yeah, she was going to Las Vegas with Samantha. Leah's dad works in Vegas. She was going to see him and then hopefully try to get a couple of more chapters worked out for her next book. Why do you ask?"  
" She and Sam from the sounds of things were attacked last night, Leah's in the hospital, but Samantha didn't make it from what I could get out of Simon. He's got a friend that works in the Homicide division who happens to be working on the case. He hasn't gotten back to Simon yet." Jim watched Blair for a few minutes. He was silent taking the news in. "Blair?"  
"I'm fine man, No, I'm not fine!" he said then going on "I should have gone with them. Then none of this would have happened!"   
"Woah, Blair, calm down. Don't go second-guessing yourself. This still could have happened even if you went with them. I've all ready called the travel agency and we're on the next afternoon flight out to Vegas."  
  
(Meanwhile in Las Vegas) "All right what do we have so far?" questioned Catherine as all the members of Grissom's crew gathered around the break room table.  
"Sara and I went back over the crime scene and didn't find anything new from what we had found earlier. He was careful that was for sure." Nick said as he took a sip from his coffee.  
"How'd your meeting with Ms. Chandle go?"   
"All right. She didn't see who attacked her or her assistant, so that still leaves us at square one."   
"I think I may have something that may move your investigation a couple of steps ahead."   
"What do you have Jim?" asked Warrick.  
" Remember that name that I said I had to run through NCAVC and VICAP, well it came back."   
"Don't leave us in suspense." Nick said.  
"Grissom had mentioned a name of a guy that had been after Leah and was put behind bars, a one David Kane, and come to find out he's out of jail. Got an early release for good behavior."   
"Did the report mention his current whereabouts?" asked Sara.  
"No, but it wouldn't surprise me if he's here in Vegas. Plus I did a little reading last night." Brass said as he plopped down a paper back novel onto the table.  
"Murder in the Moonlight?" questioned Nick.  
"It's one of Leah's books." Said Warrick.  
"Exactly, and it has a scene in it that comes close to what happened to her and her assistant last night. She has four other books out on the market."   
"So you're thinking that whoever did this to Leah may strike again in the same way that the antagonists in her books did?"   
"It's a possibility." Brass answered as his beeper went off. He looked at it and said, "We've got another body."  
  
TBC.... 


	3. Information Gathering

Author's Notes: I know it's been awhile since I've updated this story. School and then going a broad for a semester in Spain. Well I'm back and I've got a few ideas. I know this chapter is a little on the short side, but don't worry Blair and Jim will be interacting with the CSI crew soon enough. On with the story  
  
"We'll go with you. Nick, Sara, you don't mind staying here holding down the fort?" questioned Catherine.  
  
"No, not at all. I'll see what else I can't dig up on David Kane."   
  
"Great. Call us if you find out anything major." Brass said then going on, "Oh, and you may want to hit the local bookstore as well to pick up the other novels that Ms. Chandle has written."   
  
"You got it." Nick then looked at Sara once the others had left and said, "Well, did you want to go and make a book run with me or would you rather hit the Internet?"  
  
"I'll join you." Sara said as she picked up the paper back book off the table and read the back of the jacket and then opened up the back flap to see what information there was on Leah and the other novels that she had written.  
  
Fifteen minutes later Nick and Sara were at the Holmes and Company bookstore.   
  
"Holmes and Company?" question Sara   
  
"Yeah, it's a bookstore that specializes in mystery and thriller novels. I thought we would stand a better chance at finding all the other of Ms. Chandle's novels here than at a regular bookstore."  
  
The two of them then made their way into the homey and comfortable store that was filled with numerous books and had plenty of comfortable chairs to sit down and read a chapter or two of a book before buying. While Nick and Sara where looking around they were greeted by a friendly shopkeeper, whose nametag read Margaret.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked.   
  
"Yes, we're looking for any books written by a Leah Chandle." Sara said smiling at Margaret.  
  
"One of our more popular authors at the moment. Right this way." Margaret then led Nick and Sara over to a small display that housed all five books. Here we are. A Dish Served Cold is her very first book, Murder in the Moonlight is her second, A Dance Most Deadly her third, the fourth is The Hidden Enemy and her current novel is Golden Slumbers."   
  
"Thank you Margaret. You've been very helpful." Nick said as they all heard the door open and saw a group of women enter, "If you'll excuse me, that's the Ladies' Mystery group. They meet here every week to discuss the current novel that they've chosen. I just need to head downstairs and open up the room for them and I'll be right back." Nick nodded his head and watched as Margaret hurried after the women.   
  
Sara then picked up one of the hardcover books and looked at the back of the jacket and was rather surprised to see a face that she hadn't seen in years. Nick seeing the look of shock on Sara's face asked, "You okay?"   
  
"Yeah, It's just that I actually know her Nick."  
  
"You've got to be kidding me."   
  
"I'm not. I knew her as Leah Simons. We had a few of the same classes together in college; we even roomed together for a semester before Leah left to travel abroad. We kept in contact for awhile after that and then we sort of lost track of each other after awhile." Sarah told Nick as she grabbed hardcover editions of each of the books and then soft covers. Nick gave her a questioning look.   
  
"The hard covered ones are for my own personal collection and the soft cover ones are for marking up and trying to find out what move our killer is going to make next. I happened to have proof read a few of Leah's creative writing stories for one of her English classes and if those are as half as good as these, we're in for a treat." Sara then headed off up to the front counter. Nick found her and by that time Margaret had returned from upstairs.  
  
"Are you ready to check out?"  
  
"Yes." Margaret then rang up Sara's purchases and bagged them.   
  
"Thanks for stopping by and please do come back again."   
  
"You're welcome. Come on Nick, we've got some reading to do." Sara said as she headed out of the shop.   
  
(Meanwhile at Las Vegas International Airport) Jim Ellison and Blair Sandburg finally arrived and were slowly making their way to get their luggage.   
  
"Were you able to get a hold of anyone in charge of Leah's case?" asked Jim as he saw Blair shut off his cell phone.  
  
"No, Detective Brass is at another crime scene. The officer that took the call wouldn't say if the crime was in anyway related to Leah's case. I guess we'll just find out when we go and pay them a visit, after we go and see Leah."   
  
(Mean while at the crime scene) "All right Merson what do we got?" Brass asked.  
  
"Female victim, early to late twenties, dark hair, blue eyes. Was found by the hotel cleaning lady when she came in to make the bed. No estimate yet as to time and cause of death. We're still trying to find I.D. for her."   
  
"Let me guess, she checked in under an alias." Said Brass.  
  
"Uh-huh." Said Merson with a nod of his head.   
  
"We'll take it over from here." Said Brass.  
  
"You got it. I'll even lend a hand in questioning the witnesses. You know how these managers get when we have to close down any section of a hotel at any given time."   
  
"Do I." Brass said as he then turned his attention back to Warrick, "Any of this come out of one of Ms. Chandle's books?"   
  
"It's possible. I haven't read any of her latest books. But it's going to be on my reading list as of tonight. See if we can't head this off at the pass." He said as he started to take photos of the body and then go about collecting any hair and fiber evidence that would be useful for Greg to go over. While Catherine took the hotel's bathroom and started the collection process there.   
  
TBC.... 


	4. A Blast from the Past

Author's Notes: I've decided to throw a curve Ball in this chapter, how exactly it will affect the rest of the upcoming chapters has yet to be decided and I'm playing around a little with The Sentinel Cannon from the second part of Sentinel Too. I know I'm kind of giving away the surprise right now, but not by much. On with the story:  
  
Jim and Blair arrived at Las Vegas General Hospital a half hour after they touched down in Vegas. They then made their way directly to room 211. Simon was able to help them that much before the two of them had left. Jim could tell that Blair was on edge. He couldn't exactly blame him, but there wasn't too much that either of them could do until they had a chance to talk to Brass.   
  
"Take a few deep breaths Chief."   
  
"Easy for you to say man."  
  
"We'll find the person that did this don't worry about that."   
  
"Before how many more people die?" questioned Blair.  
  
"I don't know Chief, but I hope it won't be anymore." Said Jim knowing that it would probably not be the case considering Leah's prolific writing and the reports that he read on David Kane on the flight over.  
  
The door was halfway open when they got there. Blair tentatively knocked on the door.   
  
"Come in."   
  
Leah's mood instantly brightened when both Jim and Blair walked in. She was glad it wasn't her doctor or yet another nurse coming in to check and see how she was doing.   
  
"You don't know how good it is to see you." Said Blair.   
  
"I know."   
  
"Simon know that the two of you are here?"   
  
"Yes he does, don't worry about that." Said Jim with a grin. Leah had been a witness to a few of Simon's voicing of displeasure on the way a case was being handled.   
  
"Did either of you see my dad on the way in?"   
  
"No, we didn't it's very possible that he went home to get some rest." Said Jim.  
  
"This is my dad that we're talking about Jim. He's dedicated to his work. " she said as she sat up a little bit more in her hospital bed. "So, have they found anything out yet about who attacked me?"   
  
"We don't know. We haven't had a chance yet to stop and talk to Brass. He's on the scene of another murder, and that's the last thing that you should be worrying about." Jim said.   
  
(Meanwhile at a Military Base in Nevada) Alex Barnes awoke in a world of confusion. The last place she remembered being in was the Sentinel Temple in Peru. Now she found herself in a room that was padded. How did she get here? When did she get here? And who had put her here? Her senses were still a little off kilter, but improving. Plus she was having the dreams again. The ones of a panther and a jaguar, which meant that there had to be another Sentinel close by, one that she knew. Then much to her surprise the door to her room opened. It was a guard of some kind, and from the looks of things a new one to boot. Within a few minutes she was able to over power him and escape her prison. Now she'd just bide her time until she could Jim Ellison and finish what she had planned in the first place.   
  
*****  
  
"So, what have you got for me?" asked Greg Sanders when he saw Catherine and Warrick walk into his home turf.   
  
"Evidence, evidence and more evidence, which may or may not be connected to the Chandle case." Said Catherine.  
  
"Hand it over and let me work my magic." Said Greg with a smile.   
  
"So you mean to tell me that for once you're not back logged?" questioned Warrick.   
  
"Technically yes, but if this has anything to do with Grissom's daughter it takes my top priority."   
  
"We owe you one Greg."   
  
"I'll put it on your tab. I'll beep you if I find out anything." He said as Warrick and Catherine started to exit the DNA lab to see how Nick and Sara were coming along.  
  
(A half an hour later) Jim and Blair arrived at the Criminalistics building to see if Brass or any of the others that were working on Leah's case were in to see if they could help in anyway possible. When they entered the building it was quiet, no one was out and wandering the halls at this hour. Jim let out the breath he hadn't know he had been holding. There was something else going on here that he couldn't quite put his finger on what.   
  
"You okay there Big Guy?"   
  
"Yeah Darwin I'm fine." He said lying through his teeth. Best not to mention anything quite yet. Blair was already on edge with Leah being in the hospital and her attacker still on the loose. He didn't want to add to his list of worries. He then saw a woman with blonde hair exit a room and make their way towards them.  
  
"Can I help you gentlemen?" she asked.   
  
"Yes, We're looking for Detective Brass or anyone that's working on the Chandle case." Said Jim.  
  
"And you are?" she asked giving both Jim and Blair very critical looks.  
  
"I'm Detective Jim Ellison and this is my partner Blair Sandburg, from the Cascade Police Department."   
  
"Cascade? This is a little out of your jurisdiction and why do the two of you happen to have such an interest in this case?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
" My partner just happens to be Ms. Chandle's boyfriend, and we're here to help in anyway we can to catch whoever did this." Said Jim do his hardest to keep his cool. The woman's mood then softened slightly.   
  
"I'm Catherine Willows. I happen to be working on Ms. Chandle's case and we've been trying to get a hold of you, and we'll take any help that we can get. If you'd follow me I'll try and round up the others and we can tell you exactly how much we know and if you can shed anymore light on David Kane."   
  
"Kane! I thought he was still behind bars. You think he may have done this?" questioned Blair.  
  
"We don't know that for sure yet. But we found out that he did get released from jail early on good behavior. We're still trying to get in contact with his parole officer, if he even has one to find out his current whereabouts." Said Catherine as she motioned for Jim and Blair to follow her towards the break room where she knew the others would be.   
  
TBC.... 


End file.
